Stress Reliever
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: After a difficult mission Wally and Dick find a great way to relieve the stress. WallyXRobin Rated M for yummy lemons! And for fried chicken.


Rex: I did this with my roommate Devon (who is a girl). We are officially Fid Flash and Robin rabid fangirls.

Devon: Enjoy!

Rex: We worked on this to Peacock by Katy Perry.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

We don't own Young Justice or Robin and KF!

XXX

Growling Robin and the rest of the Young Justice team followed Batman into HQ. They stood and waited for ten minutes while Batman lectured them. Black Canary dismissed them and slowly the team vanished to different parts.

"Hey Rob!" Wally called catching up to him easily. "Why don't you come over to my house? It's Friday and my mother makes the best fried chicken." He grinned at him.

"I dunno KF." Robin said slowly. He looked over to Batman who nodded slightly. He turned back to his friend. "Sure."

"Yay!"

KF picked him up and swung Robin so he was on his back before racing out of there. To keep bugs from entering his mouth Robin ducked his head into KF's neck and closed his eyes. He was going to kill him. But after fried chicken.

In a matter of minutes they came to KF's house. It was two stories and blue with white trim. A short winding walk way leads up to the house. All along the house there were red and white rose bushes planted.

"Don't touch the roses." KF advised. "Or my mother and grandma will freak."

Robin nodded trying not to sway. He followed Wally around the house and through a back gate. There was a small pond in the back far left corner with dozens of fish and small bugs and frogs swimming in it. Robin felt and bit out of place. He had never really been anywhere but Wayne manor.

He followed Wally up the back porch and through a sliding door and into the kitchen slash dining room and finally into the living room.

"Hey mom? Grandma?" Wally called walking deeper into the house.

Robin followed him a bit uncertain. Just then the phone rang making him jump out of his skin. Thankfully Wally didn't notice.

"Hello! Ummm-" Wally cut off thinking hard.

"Your last name is West moron!" a girl voice snapped.

Wally flushed. "I knew that!" he snapped back. "What do you want Brooke?"

"Auntie and Uncle have a conference then they are picking me up at the airport we'll be back at eight."

Wally looked at the clock on the wall. 6:01 PM.

"Aww only so little freedom left until _you_ come?" he said sadly.

The girl snorted. "I know I'm sad too. Don't forget to put the chicken in the oven at 7:00!"

Wally paused and the girl sighed.

"All you have to do it take it out of the fridge and put it in the oven setting it to 375 degrees. Ok twerp?"

Wally sighed. "Fine brat!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can do the damned chicken!"

"WALLENCE FRANCIS WEST DON'T EVER LET ME HEAR YOU CUSS EVER AGAIN!" two voices yelled.

Wally held the phone away from his ear wincing. "Yes mom." He said dully.

Robin turned around to muffle his laughter. Wally glared at him.

"We'll be home soon. Love you!" an older woman called.

"Love you too grandma." Wally said looking at the floor.

He hung up and Robin burst out laughing. He clutched his sides as tears streamed down his face. Robin felt for the chair and held onto it trying to calm down. Wally glared at him and folded his arms over his chest glaring at the floor blushing as red as his hair.

Finally Robin was able to calm down some but only after Wally tackled him to the ground. That ensured a wrestling match in which KF won since he was triumphantly on top pinning Robin to the floor.

Both boys were panting and they looked at each other. Wally was grinning wickedly and Robin was glaring up at him slightly pouting. Wally felt something wash through him but he couldn't figure out what. Robin glared up at his teammate breathing hard and felt a weird sensation wash through his body as he looked up at him.

Slowly Wally got off of Robin and helped the younger up.

"Wanna play Halo?"

"What?"

Wally looked at him then slowly reached out and poked Robin in the middle of his forehead. Robin blinked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Wally's eyes were very wide.

Robin nodded confused. Wally grabbed his hand and dragged him up stairs and to his room. Surprisingly it was very clean.

"My mother and grandma make me keep it clean." Wally said sounding disgusted. He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

He went over to a dresser and picked out and few things before throwing them at Robin.

"I hate these stupid hero costumes and my mother doesn't want me to wear it in the house in case it freaks out the neighbors." He explained.

He picked out a black shirt with the words "Crazy and lovable" on the front in white writing and a pair of jeans.

He had given Robin a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with the weird smiley face from Blue's Clues.

"Ok either you can stay here or the bathrooms down the hall." Wally said already in his clothes.

'_Stupid super speed.'_ Robin thought.

Not wanting Wally to think that he was a wimp Robin quickly changed. He finally got dressed and looked at Wally who was busy setting up the game. Bent over. Robin felt a wave of heat course through his body as he started at his friend ass. He shook his head back and forth franticly trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind.

Wally turned and looked at his friend strangely. He grinned and beckoned him over. Slowly Robin went over and sat down next to Wally. Then the red head got an idea. He scooted over and sat behind Robin so his hands were over Robins and his legs on either side of the smaller boys.

He heard Robin take in a surprised gasp.

"Ok so you hit this button to throw grenades, this one to shoot, and this one to kick the crap out of people." Wally explained oblivious to Robin's ever growing red face.

He looked down and noticed that something was in Robin's pants. He grinned wickedly even though Robin couldn't see him. He leaned forward and put his chin of Robin's shoulder causing Robin to jump. Wally noticed the thing in Robin's pants got a bit bigger. He smiled.

"Got it?" he asked innocently.

Robin nodded. Wally grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around Robin's. He moved his legs so that his feet were by Robin's ankles on the inside and he could easily pull Robin's legs apart if he really wanted to.

"Robin are you ok? You seem flushed?" Wally asked sweetly.

"I-I'm fine!" Robin said a bit breathless. His cheeks were stained red.

Wally smiled and took the controller from Robin's hands and threw it to the side. He wrapped his arms around Robin and lightly bit his neck. Robin gasped and tilted his head to the side allowing Wally more access to it. Wally bit down harder and sucked on it enjoying the taste robin's skin. He let go and licked the bite mark.

Robin sighed softly.

Wally smiled and traced his hands down Robin's side under his shirt causing him to shiver. He slowly took the shirt off and tossed it to the side along with the controller. Robin gasped softly at the cold air against his flushed skin. Wally's hands trailed up and down his stomach and chest innocently flicking his nipples quickly causing Robin to groan louder than he meant too.

Grinning Wally bit down on his neck again trailing kisses all along his neck. His hands had gone south and toyed with the waist band of the jeans. Robin bucked his hips causing Wally to chuckle in his ear.

"Do you want me to?" the red head asked into Robins ear.

Robin nodded.

"What?" Wally asked. "Couldn't catch that."

"Y-yes!" Robin muttered.

Wally chuckled and un buttoned the jean button and un zipped them. He licked Robin's neck and toyed with the waist band of Robin's boxers.

"Are you sure?" he asked into Robin's ear.

"Yes!" Robin urged breathlessly.

Laughing softly Wally slipped Robin out of the jeans and boxers with his help. He slowly and softly rubbed his fingertips along Robin's length causing the younger to shudder. Smiling Wally grasped Robin's member in his larger hands and rubbed them up and down his length causing Robin to moan and lean back to Wally's chest.

"W-wally!" Robin moaned.

Wally bit his neck in response and moaned. When Robin leaned back he accidently rubbed against Wally's own erection. He pumped up and down over and over again eventually gaining speed, rhythm, and friction. Robin groaned and his hands clenched Wally's thighs tightly. His breath was gradually becoming harsher. He leaned fully against Wally his hips bucking occasionally.

Wally moaned as Robin rubbed against his ever growing erection. His own hips bucked under Robin. Robin moaned loudly and panted mouth open. He could feel this burning sensation in his stomach.

"W-wally!" he gasped out.

Robin bucked his hips with Wally's thrusts which became faster and harder. He eventually cried out Wally's name as he came. He fell back limp and breathing hard. Wally chuckled and gradually slowed down his pumping. He ran his thumb around the head and licked off the cum on his thumb.

"You didn't think I was done did you Rob?" Wally asked playfully.

Robin looked up and him as Wally crashed his lips down onto him. Robin's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened. He closed his eyes and turned around so that he was facing Wally. Robin ran his fingers through his friend's hair before settling onto his neck. He pressed himself against his friend.

Suddenly a thought came to Robin. He smiled his own wicked smile and managed to get Wally's shirt off. Quickly catching on Wally stood up not breaking the kiss. He brought Robin up with him. Said younger boy managed to un button Wally's pants and get his boxers off all by himself. He gently pushed Wally down onto the bed and climbed up on top of him.

Wally grinned up at him and placed his hands on Robin's hips.

"Well look whose bold now?" he said cheekily.

Rabin glared at him and bent down and captured his lips with his own. Wally glanced at the clock. 7:15 PM.

"Crap I have to put the chicken in. Just a sec." he said gently pushing Robin off.

Quickly KF was out of the room and downs stairs leaving Robin alone.

Oh fuck if Batman ever found out he was going to be SO pissed. Robin shrugged and went of the last few minutes actives. He blushed red as he thought. It had felt nice. Very very nice. He shook his head as Wally came back.

His lips were quickly claimed by Wally's and he was again under him.

"Why am I always on the bottom?" Robin grumbled as they came up for air.

Wally laughed. Oh how Robin loved his laugh.

"Because you my dear teammate have no idea what you are doing."

They were very close together.

"How's the chicken?"

"Good. I think I may have accidently flashed my elderly neighbor though."

Robin burst out laughing. "Oh my god that's awesome!"

He grinned up at Wally and drew him down for a kiss. Wally bit down lightly on Robin's lower lip asking for entrance and Robin happily opened his mouth and let Wally explore his mouth. Wally rubbed his hands all over Robin's body while Robin trails his hands along Wally's length causing the older boy to moan in his mouth.

Robin grinned wickedly when they broke apart panting.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that." Wally murmured into Robin's ear.

Robin shuddered with anticipation. He glanced at the alarm clock. 7:50 PM.

"When is your family getting back?" he asked as Wally trailed kissed up and down his neck.

"Eight."

"We'll we have ten minutes."

"Well fuck."

"We just did."

Wally rolled his eyes as Robin snickered. Slowly Wally got off of Robin and the younger sat up. They gathered up clothes and divided them. Both had just pulled on their shirts when the door opened.

"WALLY WE'RE HOME!" woman's voice called.

"That would be my mother." Wally said as they headed down stairs.

"Were is my baby cousin?" a girl asked sweetly.

Wally muttered something very inappropriate that caused Robin to stifle a laugh, his dad to grin, mom and his grandma to gasp in horror, Uncle Barry to openly laugh, and his cousin to glare at him.

When he stifled his laugh the elder Mrs. West locked on to Robin.

"And who is this?" she asked.

Robin felt himself grow hot. Wally slung and arm around his shoulder dwarfing him.

"This is my friend Robin from school and extra circulars. Mind if he stays for dinner?"

"Oh course not dear. Nice to meet you Robin." Wally's mother said smiling at him.

Everyone followed her into the kitchen where the smell of cooking chicken filled their noses.

"Wow he didn't mess up." The girl remarked.

"Oh shut up Brittney!" Wally snapped.

The grandmother gasped. "Wallace Francis West do not say bad words!" she scolded.

Wally glared at his cousin before sitting down grumpily into a chair. He slouched down and folded his arms over his chest. Robin sat down next to his friend.

"Nice family."

"Wanna switch? Take em."

Uncle Barry sat down on the other side of Wally.

"Just be thankful Gladys is going to kick the can soon." He whispered to them.

Wally laughed.

"That's my grandmother." He said to Robin.

Robin nodded in understanding. He looked to his friend and Wally looked back. A look of understanding passed through them. They knew what to do next time they had a difficult mission. Mrs. West set a big plate of fried chicken in front of them.

"FOOD!" Wally and Barry chorused together.

The women rolled their eyes. Robin took a small piece and bit into it. It was really good.

"So what did you two do today?" Uncle Barry asked.

"Played a game." Robin answered.

"Yeah Halo. It's a great stress reliever."

Him and Robin looked at each other and ate their chicken so they wouldn't start laughing. Wally innocently put and hand on Robin's thigh and moved slowly upward.

XXX

Rex: We'll let you decide the rest for yourselves.

Devon: This was SO MUCH FUN to write!

Rex: It really was! And this is an awesome pairing!

DEVON & REX: R&R! And all that jazz! Kthanks!


End file.
